


The Sleepover

by sulkysulkysulky



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulkysulkysulky/pseuds/sulkysulkysulky
Summary: Penny and Emily have a sleepover, but things take a turn when Emily invites Clint over and Penny needs to sleep in Haley's room.
Relationships: Haley/Penny (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Sleepover

Laughter filled the tiny home on Willow Lane. Emily and Penny were relieved it was the weekend and they could finally let loose. Trying to steer clear of her lush mother, Penny and Emily made the conscious decision to drink in private. About three glasses in, Penny felt the warmth from her red cheeks and reveled as all of the stress from the week left her. She didn’t even mind how her legs stuck to Emily’s leather couch. 

Leaning over, almost in a devious way, Emily darted her eye’s onto Penny’s and smirked.   
“Hey, is there anyone in town you think is cute?”

Penny let out a breathy laugh and searched the room as if her answer would be there. There weren’t many people in town that caught Penny’s attention, except one, but she quickly repressed the thought of the blonde. She began to open her mouth to lie when the front door slammed open.

Both women quickly turned their gaze toward the entry way, only to see Haley standing there in a bright blue tank top with an oversized pink cardigan leaning off of her shoulders. She stared back at them, somewhat weirded out by their gaze. 

“Um, hi, weirdos?” Haley squinted her eyes at them, trying to figure out what their deals were. 

Penny felt her stomach drop at Haley’s voice. She realized her mouth was still open from the lies she was about to tell Emily and quickly made an awkward smile. Penny was happy her cheeks were already red from the drinks as her silently cursed herself for her awkwardness. 

“Good, you’re here. I was just about to tell Penny about the dude I’ve been seeing.” Emily grabbed Penny’s knee, shaking it a bit as she eagerly waited to share the news. Penny shifted her eyes back onto Emily, furrowing her brows. At least Emily wasn’t going to linger on the question she had just asked her. Lifting her arm up toward Haley, she motioned her to come over and listen. 

As she approached the cramped couch, Haley gently pushed on Penny’s shoulder, insinuating she slightly move over so the blonde could squeeze in. This made Penny nervous but she tried to keep her focus on Emily, eagerly awaiting the reveal of her new crush so she could pretend to ignore Haley’s existence. 

Smooshing her arm into Penny’s back, Haley noticed the intense warmth of Penny’s body. “Wow, Penny, you’re pretty hot.” 

Realizing that there was no way to ignore the blonde at this point, the red head widened her eyes at the remark and slowly turned her head around. She could feel herself breaking out in a sweat. 

“You’re body, it’s just like, really warm.”


End file.
